1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fastening a flat plug in the base, consisting of insulating material, of an electrical component, for example a relay, the flat plug being inserted through a perforation in the flat base floor until it is supported by at least one integrally formed shoulder on a first surface of the base floor and is then clamped on the opposite second surface of the base floor by means of at least one projection formed out of the flat plug. Moreover, the invention relates to a base produced accordingly, and to the use of such a base in an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a fastening of a flat plug is to found, for example, in EP-A-0,281,950. There, the flat plugs are provided in each case with outwardly slanting latching tabs, which yield somewhat resiliently when the flat plug is inserted through the base and then clamp in the manner of barbs on the underside of the base. Such fastening tabs directed opposite the plug-in direction can be pressed out of the connector material even after being inserted. However, such latching does not always produce a sufficiently stable interference fit, while the possibility of applying tools for subsequent pressing out is unfavorable. Deformations can also be caused in this case. This type of fastening also requires elasticity in the plastic of the base; brittle plastics are unsuitable for this purpose.
Notching of the flat plug elements after insertion is also customary for such flat plugs, notches being struck in each case on the narrow sides of the flat plugs and the notch tabs cut free being pressed outwards. Even with this method, it is not always possible to achieve a reliable interference fit, in particular given the occurrence of strong forces against the direction of insertion. Moreover, the notches cause deformations in the perforation of the base, as a result of which plastic material easily breaks away, in particular at the edges of the perforation.
It is known from FR-A-1,176,688 to provide a flat terminal post with elongated stamped ribs on the flat sides for the purpose of fastening in a recess of a printed circuit board or of a base. However, the fixing of the post is performed there, as well, by notching on the narrow sides, as a result of which, in turn, the abovementioned deformations occur at the edges of the plastic material.
Particularly when the flat plugs and thus also the perforations for the flat plugs are arranged near the edge of the base, the known processes lead to deformation or even tearing of the plastic material at the edge of the base, or it is impossible to achieve a good interference fit of a flat plug, at least because of the deflection of the plastic.